supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sevick Family Running Errands
Transcript Nicole: "Carmen and Kevin Sevick had to run errands, so they took their children out in public. Unfortunately, it was a nightmare for them." Carmen: "Kids, time to get in the van!" family scrambles into the black Nissan Armada Van Trip Nick: "I'm hungry." Adam: "I'm bored." Mia: "Mommy, I'm thirsty." Greg: "Woof! Woof! WOOOOOOOOOOF!" Carmen: "Just stop it!" Asa: "Boring." Sasha: "I am so tired." non-identical twins start a slap fight Kevin: "Hayleigh, Lauren, drop it!" Oscar: "Will we get something to eat?" Leah: "I need to use the restroom." Brittany: (crying) "IT'S HOOOT!" Eugene: "Adam's invading my space!" Freddie: "I'm feeling sick." triplets push themselves with their hips Lexi: "OW!" David: "I don't feel good." Philip: "You guys, stop complaining and stuff. Dad's trying to concentrate." The Mall Nicole: "First, the family went to the mall." runs into a DVD store and shoplifts some Rolie Polie Olie, Pajanimals, and PB&J Otter DVDs pulls a Security guard by the necktie Security guard: "HEY!" goes to a toy store and shoplifts a Bakugan DVD and knocks over all of the toys in the shop runs to the elevator naked enters an unauthorized area in the mall Eugene, Rachel, Adam, Lexi, and David all run to a pet store and cause some havoc smashes a hamster cage with a hammer and crushes the hamster with its exercise wheel opens every cage containing a dog breed with a key and all of the dogs run away uses an aluminum baseball bat to smash a fish tank, and all of the contents pour out of it tries to knock over the frog tank opens a birdcage and grabs a parakeet inside and hits it on its head with her bare fist smacks the shopkeeper in the face repeatedly Nicole: "The kids under 16 except Hayleigh wanted Burger King but Carmen said that they were going to have TGI Friday's." Adam: "TGI FRIDAY'S IS FOR IDIOTS!" Oscar: "I WANT BURGER KING!" Freddie: "TGI is crap!" Mia: "BURGER KING IS MUCH BETTER!" Greg: "I AGREE!!!!" Luke: "We are not eating there today. Mom said that we will eat at TGI Friday's." Rachel: "As you wish, dumb(bleep)!" kids under 16 except Hayleigh run to Burger King Philip: "Mom! Dad! They went to Burger King." Carmen, Hayleigh, Kevin, and Philip run to Burger King to get the others to: They arrive at Burger King Carmen: "All of you, get out immediately. We are not having Burger King." Kevin: "We are having TGI Friday's and that decision is final!!!" David: "WE HATE TGI FRIDAY'S!" Lexi: "YEAH! AFTER THAT, WE WANNA GO TO BUILD-A-BEAR WORKSHOP!" Aquarium Nicole: "Carmen and Kevin took the kids to the nearest aquarium." family goes to a hammerhead shark exhibit uses a hammer to cause a hole in the tank, releasing water out of it repairman gasps Aquarium repairman: "I must fix it right now!" the family enters a corral reef exhibit which consists of many colorful fish swimming in a large corral reef defecates on the floor and smears his feces on the glass Carmen: "Oh, my god. Adam, you don't smear your poo-poo on the glass, you will make it very dirty." family arrives at the sea otter exhibit which consists of a large pool filled with sea otters takes off her clothes and shoes, jumps over the railing, and begins to swim in the sea otter exhibit naked Sasha: "Try and catch me and I will kill you!" family goes to the touch tank exhibit takes a stingray out of the touch tank Kevin: "Eugene, no! Don't take him out! The stingray is at his happiest when he's in this tank. Okay?" sighs and drops the stingray back into the tank splashes the water in the tank over Brittany, making her cry Supermarket Nicole: "Next, they entered the supermarket." puts lots of fake doo-doo in a line across the produce aisle takes a joyride on a shopping cart in the cereal aisle while Oscar throws the cereals on that aisle to the floor goes in the health and beauty aisle and scatters tons of shampoo and hair gel across that aisle and shoplifts a cosmetic kit hits a female cashier goes to the dairy aisle and spills milk all over the place triplets enter the snack aisle, grab a bag of Utz Potato Chips, and begin snacking on it together and Lauren put booby traps in the breakfast aisle shouts various bad words at a supermarket manager plays with a Coinstar machine steals an apple from the produce aisle gets caught in one of Hayleigh and Lauren's booby traps and starts crying annoys a shopper flips off a male cashier Kevin: "Knock it off, kids!" Movie Theater Nicole: "After that, they went to the movies to see Toy Story 4." the lobby, Eugene jumps over the snack stand's counter and clogs the popcorn machine with fake doo-doo flips off a snack vendor vandalizes some teaser pictures of upcoming movies with markers Carmen: "Children, stop this right now!" triplets sneak into a theater showing the previews before Pokémon: Detective Pikachu and place booby traps in the aisles in the theater Adam: "This movie sucks." man is caught in one of the booby traps Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts